The Story's in the Song
by morethandrama
Summary: Tons of random and unlinked Tratie songfics no lyrics, please!  with humor, romance, fluff, angst, and lots and lots of Travis stupidity. WARNING! This is NOT an i-pod shuffle challenge!
1. Vanilla Twilight

**A/N: M'kay, this is going to be a Tratie fic… with all the chapters based on songs from my i-pod! And, Yeah, I said based on, which means that I'm not going to put the lyrics in here. And sometimes, the song might not be so obvious in the fic, but it'll be there.**

**I got this idea when I was on my way home from dance a couple weeks ago. And even though this first one is sorta super angst-y, but the rest shall be humorous so in humor it shall go. Well, there may be other mini-pseudo genres, but the main ones are Humor-Romance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. As far as you know**.

Travis POV:

I'm running toward her, the girl that I've secretly loved for as long as I've known her, as I see the arrow coming for her heart. I reach her just as it pierces her chest. And when she falls, its into my arms.

"Travis!"

"Katie, I've got you!"

"It hurts, so badly, Travis."

"I know."

And I do. Seeing that arrow protruding from her chest almost hurts more than it would to have stuck in my own chest. I see the silent tears streaming from her face and I see the blood gushing from her wound. Thank Apollo it missed her heart.

"Travis"

She says his forcefully, like she has a demand to ask of my. And I know that I would no be able to say no.

"Kiss me. Before I die, kiss me. Make the pain go away for as long as I feel your lips on mine."

And I do. I do until she cries out in anguish, and until I call an Apollo healer, and until I know kissing her won't be enough to make the pain go away.

I'm sitting outside of the room where Katie's being healed. Even thought tha chair is uncomfortable, I'll stay here. For Katie.

I glance down at my hands, which rest on my knees. They will never look the same, the spaces will never go unnoticed again, not since I've seen how they look with Katie's fingers intertwined with mine.

Nothing will be the same, not since I know what I'll be missing if she dies. I'll know what it was like to hold her hands, to hold _her_. I'll forever miss the feeling of strong, slender arms around me, of her soft lips on mine.

It hurts to blink, not just because of unshed tears, but because every time I do blink, I see her face, smiling, happy, and untouched by war. But thinking of her alive, as much as it hurts, feels better than thinking of her dead.

"Um, Travis?"

It's Melissa, the healer overseeing Katie. She has a stupid, indecipherable look on her face. I can't tell what the hell she might say to me.

"Yeah, Mellie?"

"I-Katie wants to see you."

Katie. That name repeats over and over in my haed as I pass the Vanilla scented hallway to the room that Katie's sleeping in.

And when I see her, and her gorgeous green eyes turned violet in the twilight, it feels like the burden I've been carrying feels like it could carry me, up and far away from here. I would never trade this feeling, not even for the knowledge of weather she had survived or not.

And then she tells me:

"Travis-"

She never finished that sentence, due to the fact that I may or may not have started kissing her, and the fact I knew what she was going to say:

"Oh, darling I wish you were here."


	2. Rumour Has It

**A/N: Okay, this is probably going to be the most ridiculously Tratie- fied songfic for _Rumour has it. _ In fact, it'll probably also be the funniest. I wanted to make it funny, since the last one was kinda depressing. **

**And since depression sucks (Cymbalta can help…lol), I wanted it to be chock full of Travis and Katie fake anger filled banter and lots and lots of witty insults and hidden smiles/smirks. You know, to get my mind off things. Soooo…Voila.**

Katie's POV:

"TRAVIS!"

"What? I didn't do it!"

Oh, yes he did. What he did, was like- it was like he ripped my last nerve from my body, and used it to make a pair of tap shoes. And then gave them to Conner to dance with. On a floor of spikes.

Only, now that I think about it, what he did was worse. And he took my last nerve two years ago.

"Um, yeah, you did."

"Really? Then what was it? I do so many things, Katie, and whatever insignificant thing I did to you really doesn't come to mind at the moment."

"You gave Drew my diary! The rumors will be circulating within the hour! How could you?"

"Rumors about wha-"

"Oh, you _know_ what. I know for a fact that you read it."

"Hey, Katie, did you know that when you're really angry- And I mean REALLY angry- you slip into your little Texas country twang? Its sorta cute on you, truth be told."

I blushed. How dare he call my twang cute when I'm mad at him! It was sooo hard to yell at him when he gave me his adorable crooked smile, and his blue eyes twinkled- Urggh! Focus, Katie!

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Stoll."

"Oh, last names now Katie. Or should I say Gardner?"

"Travis! I mean it! How could you do this to me? She'll probably tell Andrew that I'm thinking of dumping him for-"

"For me?"

"Shut Up!" Oh, gods darn it! Why oh why did STOLL, of all people, have to find my diary! It's like, like…like a pathetic little Aphrodite-cabin-girly-sugar-coated shrine to him! And gods above, we all know that Travis does _not_ need anything coated in sugar! Especially when it's a shrine!

But good thing I talked to Conner before looking for Travis. That boy's got more dirt on Travis than Nico's got on his aviator jacket after Dia de los Muertos.

"And it's not like I don't know any of _your_ secrets, Travis."

"Hehehe… could you mean by that, Katie Kat?"

Oh, I could _see_ the nervous energy pouring off of him. I love that I have that kind of power over him. Umm…and that's the only thing I love about him, okay?

"I mean that I know why you broke up with Olivia."

Hah! I could feel the smirk on my face getting bigger.

"Which one was she? Oh…Olivia, 'bout five foot three, brunette, blue eyes? That Olivia?"

"No, Travis, the other ex-of-yours-brunette- Olivia."

"There's another?"

"Urgh! Travis! Can't you just shut the Hades up for a moment and let me talk? I- I like you, okay! I have a big, colossal, Connor's ego sized crush on you, and I have for about the past three years. I love your eyes and that twitchy smirk you get when ever you pull a prank on me. And I hate the fact that you pull pranks on me in the first place because it reminds me that you would never, ever like a freckle faced, green eyed, down to earth girl like me. Now that you've heard from me and not my private diary, will go away and let me cry in peace?"

"You know, it's finally dawned on me that maybe you're not the kind of chick who sees pranking as flirting."

"Oh, really- wait a sec-"

"Finally, connect the dots, Katie Kat? I never gave Drew your diary; I like you way to much to do that. I just spread that rumor, so you'd tell me that you liked me in person. It was all part of my patented Travis master Plan."

"You know, Travis, your using rumors to get me to figuratively spill my guts to you should make me want to punch you. But really, it just makes me want to do this."

And then… I kissed him.


	3. Sparks Fly

A/N: Okay, I can't call myself a songfic writer without having some super romantic Taylor Swift songfic. So enjoy this rendition of Sparks Fly, Tratie-fied. Oh, and sorry for the length- or lack thereof!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift does. Last I checked, I've never been on SNL or made out with Taylor Lautner) or Travis and Katie (and though I may be from S.A., Texas, I ain't Mr. Riordan.)

I effin' hate Travis. The nerve of that idiot- I cannot believe he kissed me. But, seeing him smirking right in front of me, close enough to touch, I can. The rain running down his face and making his curly hair stick to his face is not making hating him any easier- though even I have admit that it does make him look sexier than usual.

"Wow."

Now I effin' hate my self for saying that. But on the bright side… Travis's smirk is replaced by a shy, goofy, love struck, _adorable…_echem. Grin. And it sends sparks through my brain, hart, and into the smile that appears on my face.

"Yeah…um, wow. Can we uh, do that again?"

So we do. I know it's a bad idea, but honestly, I could care less right now, as I'm running my fingers through his wet, curly hair. And you know what? Feeling the sparks fly as I'm kissing Travis is better than any fireworks show.


	4. What the Hell

**A/N: Sooo… I'm not dead! Yep, this is long one. This will be the first to be connected to another chapter (It'll be continued in the next chapter), it'll be done with two songs. The first one is What the Hell by Avril Lavrene. Katie's point of view. Oh, and you may have to squint really hard to find the song, but remember-these are stories **_**inspired**_** by the songs (for the most part), not based off the songs everyword.**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. Look, guys, I'm only in middle school. I don't write angry-girl-rock music, or modern/mythology crossovers involving teenagers with twisted adventures, twisted love lives, and twisted enemies.**

This was so wrong, it's not even funny. I'm not a cheater! Or, at least I _wasn't. _Damn that Travis Stoll, with his curly brown hair, sexy tan skin, gorgeous eyes, and killer abs that made me cheat on… no, they didn't make me. He's always been hot. Always. But, that doesn't mean I liked him, I mean, he played pranks on me, teased me, laughed at me…but lately, he's been complimenting me, and letting me help him with his pranks, and teasing me in the friendly way. And staring. Lots and lots of Travis-to-Katie staring (Well, there might have been some Katie-to-Travis staring too, but…not the point)

So his sexy physical features didn't make me cheat. His fun (And maybe Katie) loving attitude and easy smile and his ability to make the uptight Katie I had to be for Michael melt away. He let me be me, whereas Michael was all, "Look, you're hot Kates, but I don't want a girlfriend with other interests. When I'm with you, we better be doing what I wanna be doing." I mean, can you say douche bag? I can. And I have, as has Travis about my so call boyfriend, on many an occasion.

So when Travis came by to my cabin just now during free period (when I was all alone, I might add), I was a very happy Katie.

"Hey, Trav! How's free period been treating you?"

"Okay. It just got a lot better when your sister told me I could find you here."

"Oh?"

He crossed the room and sat down next to me, after moving my magazines. He was very close. Like, very close. Close enough for me to smell the grass/cinnamon type smell that followed him everywhere. You know, one day we were talking about scents, and I told him that's what I thought he smelled like. In response, he smirked and told me that I smelled like mint and honeysuckle. Which I had thought was funny, 'cuz a couple weeks before that, he thought honeysuckle was an Indonesian dessert.

"Hey Katie, I can tell you anything, right? Like, you won't get angry, or make fun of me or anything, right?"

"Travis, this is me you're talking to."

"Not exactly reassuring, but like you said, this is you I'm talking to, so that's probably the best I'm gonna get for now."

"Uh-huh. I'm listening, Stoll. Are you going to get on with this?"

"Look, Katie. I really like you. I _really_ like you, as like, maybe more than a friend. I love your caramel hair, and your perfectly tanned skin and freckles, and your green eyes that look prettier than any emerald I've stolen from the Aphrodite cabin. Dude, Katie-Kat, can't you see how I look at you? Just put me out of my misery and kiss me. My very life depends on it, you know."

This last stamen was accompanied by butterfly-inducing wink. Sigh.

"Travis, are you shitting me? Please, tell me before I bother to answer."

"Really, Katie? I expose my whole heart and soul to you, and you think _I'm making it all up_? Jeez, what has this world come to, when teenagers can't even trust one another."

"Well, it is you I'm talking to."

Well. I really could drag this on, but Travis is giving me this half-proud-half-annoyed-look.

But what the hell.

"But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you."

We both lean in and…. Can somebody tell me why we hadn't done this before? Travis's lips are so soft, and they seem to be everywhere. On my lips, my neck, my nose, cheeks, and…holy crap, this is amazing. I can barely get a coherent thought out the jumble of feelings and adjectives that seem to have taken over my brain. Is hair is so soft, and I can't tell you how good it feels to finally let my fingers run through it. When he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap, even that jumble of feelings and adjectives seems to disappear. All that exists is me and Travis and this kiss.

This must be what Elysium feels like.

"Am I interrupting something? Katie, what's going on? Travis, is that you…Oh my gods…"

I know that voice. That too strong, too dueche bag-ish, too overbearing voice. Its…Michael.


	5. You and I

**A/N: Soooo sorry to all of you who read this story! It's been a stressful…two months. But things are better now, and I can rise from the grave of stress-induced-writers-block. I bet I'm the first zombie writer! Anyway, this is a very short companion to the last chapter that turned out way different than I had expected. But it's a pretty cool drabble set to You and I by Lady Gaga. Oh, and I hate begging for reviews, but if you could, you please write one suggesting a song idea. I'm running out!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Katie's POV:  
><strong> 

Well…this is one crappy mess I've gotten myself into.

"Heeeeeeeey, Michael. What are you doing here…in my cabin…now?"

Next to me, I can see a shirtless, hot, dreamy, sexy…sorry. Travis, out of my peripheral vision face-palm, then run his fingers thorough his hair. And I was _not _drooling. At all.

"Well, I thought I was gonna, you know, make out with my girlfriend. But she was already making out with another guy, so…"

And then… my perfect Travis make out session is over. I glance over at him and find him doing the same thing, a slightly sheepish smirk/grin on his face. Uh, oh, I _know_ that look. That look means that he's gonna open his stupid mouth and say some adorably stupid Travis comments. Or an inspirational speech. You never can tell with Hermes' kids. Or, you know, with most demigods.

" Oh, shut that stupid mouth of yours, Neanderthal. You were never Katie's boyfriend. Girls' boyfriends are supposed to bring out the best in them, and make them feel friggin awesome, both in public, and in private-um, you know. And you never did any of that for sweet, sweet Katie-Kat. Oh, and just one more thing-or maybe two. One: Girlfriends are supposed to _like_ their boyfriends, not despise them. And Dos: You might want to leave before I go _all _Hermes cabin on your ass."

And that was pretty much that. Michael fled the cabin. Hermes Cabin isn't exactly knownm for its warm hugs and complimentary teddy bears.

So Travis and I made out for… a while. A long while.

"So, Travis…does this make us, you know, Travis and Katie? Like, as in 'Hey, look at that couple, Travis and Katie?'"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. Just you and I."

"And the rest of camp."

"Them too."

I could get used to kissing a shirtless Travis when we're alone in my cabin. Even if it means breaking the rules.


End file.
